


Reunited

by ShadyLantern



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyLantern/pseuds/ShadyLantern
Summary: It's been two years since Corypheus was destroyed, but Lavellan and Dorian's lives have gotten no less busy. Their first few days reuniting in Orlais are both passionate and... complicated.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

“Have you met with the ambassadors today, inquisitor?”

Cassiel sighed, leaning back in his chair and letting his eyes shut for a moment. His desk was stacked with letters and papers. “Yes, I did. Infuriatingly polite. I think I might have hated the orlesian fellow more. Talked down to me like I was a child.”

Josephine sighed, nodding. She had gone through the mess of paperwork for him already, and had several more she was reading on her clipboard. He still needed to rifle through them himself, decide which needed replies and which could go straight into the fire. Well, Josephine would prefer he ‘send a polite refusal’ but Cassiel was far too busy to waste his time on all these nobles. Frankly, he was more than a little tempted to throw all of them away already, but that would hardly help his image in front of the exalted council. 

“They’ve been incredibly courteous to me as well. I’m sure that means they’re saving their heated words for our meetings.”

Cassiel drummed his fingers restlessly on the wooden desk. His left hand twitched, his palm sending a twinge up his arm. He put it out of his mind. “This is such a waste of our time,” he grumbled. “Neither Orlais nor Fereldan are even stabilised yet and instead of getting out there and helping people, they’re dragging me to their bloody council so they can neuter me.” Cassiel leaned on the desk, picking up a letter at random and scanning it idly. “Throwing away resources and time and money on worthlessness,” he said, tossing the letter aside again.

The door opened, Cassiel and Josephine both looking up as Leliana entered the room. The inquisition had been given a massive building to use as their headquarters, all of it as a lavish and pointless as Cassiel had grown to expect from Orlais. The chamber they were currently using as a meeting room was big enough to comfortably hold dozens of people, but happened to be furnished with the few necessities they needed for their talks. Mainly, scores of books on politics, entire trees worth of paper, and any number of bins for the inquisitor to toss frivolous notes into.

“Inquisitor,” Leliana said smoothly as she came in, a small smile on her face. “The tevinter ambassador is here to meet you.”

Cassiel raised a brow, sighing impatiently. “Since when does Tevinter give a damn what I - ” The rest of the sentence was lost as the man walked in, Cassiel vaulting over the desk and scattering papers all over the ground. Dorian laughed as the elf threw himself into his arms, nearly bringing both of them to the floor. 

“Go easy, amatus, I haven’t even had time to rest my legs yet,” he teased, squeezing the elf tightly. Cassiel barely noticed Leliana and Josephine slipping out the door, simply clutching to his husband as tears welled in his eyes. Dorian kissed the top of his head. “So you’re happy to see me, are you?”

Cassiel just laughed brokenly, burying his face in the man’s shirt. It was very fancy, and looked to be as complicated as any other outfit he wore. It smelt like him, though. Cassiel nuzzled Dorian’s neck, letting out a soft croon. 

“When did you get here?” Cassiel asked, finally leaning back to look up at the mage. Dorian was smiling widely at him, his teeth as impeccable and pretty as ever, though his face looked weary. He sighed, stroking down the elf’s arms. 

“Oh, a few hours ago. It took me some time to track down the inquisition. Any time I asked for directions, people just sneered at me and told me ‘the inquisitor doesn’t have time for vints’. I eventually pointed out to someone that we were married so likely you might want to see me, and that made them sneer even harder.” He let out a dramatic breath. “Fortunately, Leliana’s spies heard about the scary ambassador seeking out the inquisitor and she came to get me. Saved me from the dirty looks of a thousand prithy nobles.”

Cassiel smirked, shaking his head. Some things really never changed. He stroked a hand over the mage’s cheek, drawing his fingers over the couple days of stubble that had grown there. He really hadn’t stopped for anything before seeking him out. Dorian tutted when he noticed the elf’s attention to his unkempt facial hair, pushing his hand away. Cassiel laughed. 

“You would be so handsome with a beard.”

“I’m handsome without a beard, darling. Besides being hot, and itchy, it simply pulls attention away from my magnificent face.” He made a grand gesture, tilting his head back. Cassiel kissed over his neck. 

“Are you really the ambassador? Or was that just a way to tease the ignorant south?”

“Oh, I most certainly am.” Dorian rubbed one of the elf’s pointed ears. Couldn’t help touching each other. How long had they been apart? How many months? “It’s barely more than a token assignment. Tevinter wanting to keep an eye on what the inquisition is up to, and since I’ve already been here, it’s easy to just shoo me away back down south. That, and nobody else wants to do it.” Dorian chuckled warmly. 

Cassiel pinched his ear, Dorian making a small sound of surprise. “And you didn’t tell me?” he scolded teasingly. “You bastard. You’ve been letting me miss you all this time, and didn’t think to mention I’d see you in Orlais?”

Dorian snickered, kissing the elf on the forehead. “Oh, I wanted to, but I also wanted to surprise you. Make sure you aren’t faking your excitement when you see me.”

“Bastard.” Their lips finally met, and Cassiel leaned into him, crooning. Dorian wrapped his arms around his back, holding him tightly, Cassiel clutching to his shirt. Letting his taste and scent flow over his senses, the sound of his breathing, his heartbeat under his hands. Everything so familiar, like coming home again. Being apart from Dorian was like losing a part of himself, and now that he was back, Cassiel finally felt whole. Finally felt real.

Dorian’s lips travelled along his jaw, down to his neck, and Cassiel moaned, leaning into him. He took in a soft breath as the mage pressed a passionate kiss into the hollow of his throat, hands running over his chest. His heart pounded, blood heated, desperate to be with Dorian… 

But he couldn’t. Not yet. It took all his willpower to gently press his hands to his husband’s shoulders, easing him back. Dorian looked to him curiously, Cassiel smiling apologetically. “I want to, trust me, I do,” he said softly, running a hand down the mage’s cheek. “But I need to finish my meeting with Josephine, and answer all these letters…” He gestured to his desk. “And I have to go to another godsdamned dinner tonight.” He sighed, but looked to Dorian hopefully. “If you come back in a few hours, I should have some spare time before then.”

Dorian chuckled, patting the elf on the cheek. “The inquisitor’s work is never done,” he said teasingly. “I suppose I could wash up and change my clothes. See the rest of our motley crew. Leliana told me everyone arrived before me.” 

Cassiel grinned. “That’s true. I’ve been here nearly a week already. I can’t tell you how bored I am of all the noble bullshit.” He kissed Dorian on the chin, nuzzling against his jaw. “You’re going to stay here with me, right?” he asked. 

“Well, I mean, the magisterium _did_ give me a small stipend to rent myself a _respectable_ room.” He sneered, Cassiel laughing at his tone. “But I suppose I could stay with you instead.” He kissed the elf again, letting their lips linger for a few moments. He smiled, his handsome, charming smile. “I’ll be back to see you when your meeting is done,” he said, his voice mischievous. His fingers undid the collar of Cassiel’s shirt, pulling it down a few inches. “But let me give you something to remember me by.”

Cassiel purred as Dorian’s lips caressed over his collarbone, taking in a sharp breath when he bit the skin. He crooned as the mage drew his tongue over him, soothing the sting, before buttoning his shirt once more. Cassiel pulled him in tightly, stealing his lips in his own, allowing himself a few seconds longer of desperate contact. 

Moving back from his husband was even harder this time. Dorian pinched his chin, grinning. “I’ll see you soon, amatus,” he said wickedly. Cassiel nodded, smiling, watching the man walk out of the room. 

He took in a deep breath, gathering himself and straightening his clothes. He moved back to his desk, seating himself and sighing. Had to focus. Had to stop thinking about Dorian, and the way he pressed close to his body, his familiar scent and taste and touch. He let out another breath, putting on a smile when Leliana and Josephine came back in. Both of them wore slightly smug expressions. Faces that clearly said they knew what has been going on in here. 

“Ready to continue, inquisitor?” Josephine asked politely. 

Cassiel smirked, gesturing to the stack of papers before them. “Let the torture begin.”

*****

Cassiel struggled to maintain his focus that entire afternoon, though the work did pull his attention away enough that he sometimes forgot about the tevinter waiting somewhere outside the room for him. Boring, certainly, but at least Leliana and Josephine were there with him. He especially hated doing paperwork alone. 

When they were finally finished and Cassiel let himself out of the room, he found Dorian already waiting for him down the hall. He hurried toward him, the mage gathering him up in another tight hug. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve been waiting all this time,” Cassiel said with a chuckle, kissing over his neck. His outfit was different, though still fancy, and he smelt like he had bathed since they separated. Dorian chuckled. 

“No no, I’m not that patient of a man.” He pulled back, Cassiel taking his hand and leading him down the hall. “I went to see the rest of our wonderful band of friends. Shockingly happy to see me. Or they’re just very good at faking enthusiasm.”

Cassiel grinned. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m taking you straight to my room.” he said casually, feeling the mage squeeze his hand. “I have that bloody banquet to go to in about an hour, but I’m not sure I can wait that long.”

“Certainly I can’t, seeing as how I’m not invited,” Dorian said with a chuckle. Cassiel barely noticed the two of them had sped up, heading to his room at a brisk walk. 

“You know what, you can come as my guest.” Cassiel grinned widely. “Let the bloody nobility grumble about that.” 

They reached the door to his room, Cassiel pulling away to unlock it. The moment it opened Dorian was pushing him inside, taking each other in their arms and lips seeking each other desperately. The mage kicked the door shut behind them, unbuttoning Cassiel’s shirt as the elf ran longing hands over the man’s chest, crooning into him. 

Dorian was still leading him backwards, Cassiel grunting in surprise when he hit the bed. Dorian shoved him onto the sheets, the elf laughing as he pulled himself over him, lips sealing to his neck. “R-Remember, we have to go in less than an hour,” he breathed, purring as Dorian nipped at his skin. The mage chuckled, lips travelling over his ear. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make dinner in time,” Dorian said, hands stroking over his neck and down to his shoulders, sliding the elf’s shirt off. He nibbled his ear tip, before kissing a long trail back down to his neck to his chest. Cassiel let out a soft moan, hands entwining in the mage’s hair as he made his way down his body. 

Dorian reached his belt buckle, quickly undoing it and pulling his pants down. Cassiel took in a sharp breath when his mouth found his cock, taking him deeply. Cassiel clutched to the blankets tightly, back arching, brow furrowed as he tried not to cum immediately. Spending all afternoon trying to ignore his memories of Dorian, his taste on his lips, his scent still trapped in his nose. Months apart and immediately upon seeing each other they had to separate again. Cassiel had barely noticed how pent up he was until Dorian began pulling the elf’s clothes off. 

Fortunately Dorian didn’t spend too much time with him, pulling off with a soft kiss to the tip of his dick. Cassiel let out a relieved sigh, eyes opening to watch the mage undress in front of him. As handsome as he ever was, skin smooth and beautiful, always taking the time to keep himself pretty despite how busy he was in Tevinter. Dorian climbed back on top of him, Cassiel grasping at him to pull him close, lips meeting once more. They slotted their hips together, Dorian thrusting against him, Cassiel hitching his body to meet him. He wrapped his arms around the mage, Dorian pressing a hand under his back to bring him ever tighter into his thrusts. 

The feeling of Dorian’s body against his, his warmth and scent and touch, was all so overwhelming after so long apart. Cassiel let it wash over him, let it fill his senses, moaning and crying out as Dorian pounded against him. He was ready to cum the moment his clothes came off, but resisted as long as he could, not wanting these precious moments to end so soon. Dorian was holding him so tightly his fingers were leaving imprints on his back, breathing hard and heavy. 

Cassiel couldn’t hold himself back for long, letting out a heated breath as he spilled out over both of them. Dorian latched his lips to the elf’s neck, still thrusting into him, Cassiel crooning, clutching to the mage and drawing his tongue over his neck. A few seconds more and he felt Dorian burst over his chest, thrusting hard against him. 

Cassiel lay back as the mage finally slowed, both of them breathless, loosening their grip on each other. Dorian’s lips found his again, Cassiel moaning into him, letting out a soft breath when he stroked the elf’s slender neck. Cassiel gently rubbed down his back, fingers dancing over the marks his nails had made. 

Time seemed to melt away for them, losing themselves to soft touches and gentle intimacy. Hands running over their bodies, lips finding each other again and again. Trying to convey without words how much they had missed each other, how grateful they were to be together again. Cassiel could have stayed with him for hours, revelling in his scent and warmth…

A loud knocking brought them both out of their reverie. Dorian looked to the door as Cassiel spun his head to check the clock, cursing. He slid out from under the tevinter, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist and opening the door a few inches. 

“Sir!” It was one his soldiers, the man snapping to attention instantly when Cassiel looked out. “Apologies, your worship, the lady Josephine asked me to, erm, remind you that the banquet is at seven tonight.”

Cassiel smiled very slightly, hearing Dorian chuckle behind him. She must have seen the two of them skirt off together. Or simply predicted the inevitable. “Thank you, soldier,” Cassiel said smoothly, nodding to him. “Please let her know I will be arriving on time.” The man nodded, saluting again as Cassiel shut the door. 

He turned to Dorian, both sharing a laugh. “Well I certainly don’t have time for a bath now,” Cassiel said, checking the clock again. “I’ll just have to find something fresh to wear.”

“Maybe clean this off as well,” Dorian said teasingly, stroking over his chest. Cassiel glanced down, face flushing when he noticed the semen across his skin. 

“Oh, wonderful. I hope that soldier didn’t notice.” He shot Dorian a look when the mage laughed, but couldn’t help grinning himself. “I’m glad you find it so funny.”

“Because it is funny, my love.” Dorian kissed his forehead, batting his eyelashes at the inquisitor. “Does this mean you rescind your offer to take me to dinner?”

“Absolutely not. Now I’m forcing you to be bored by orlesian politicians.” He pinched the mage’s chin, smirking. “Let’s get dressed. If we’re late we’re going to have to sit with all the really stuffy nobles nobody wants to be close to, and I’m not sure there’s enough wine in Orlais to get us through that.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I must say, you have a way with politicians,” Dorian said as he and the inquisitor made their way back to their shared room. Cassiel looked at him in amusement. “Toasting the uninvited tevinter ambassador in front of everyone? And even managing to slip in our marriage. A nice little scandal to liven the mood, I must say.”

Cassiel chuckled, unlocking their door and gesturing in the mage. “Honestly, seeing their horrified and offended faces could make this entire council business worth it,” he said, closing and locking the door behind them. “The dalish inquisitor and the tevinter mage. I wonder if they’re more offended by our marriage, or that they weren’t invited to our wedding?”

“I’m sure more than a few are clutching at their pearls over it,” Dorian said, wrapping around the inquisitor from behind. He kissed the tip of his pointed ear, Cassiel purring as his hands stroked over his chest. “Any other plans for the evening?” he whispered in his ear. Cassiel grinned. 

“I didn’t lock our door because I was planning to leave, vhenan.” He crooned, Dorian’s fingers running down the middle of his chest. The mage turned him, and their lips found each other, Cassiel losing himself to his touch and taste for a few moments. He threw his arms around the man’s neck, letting himself be pulled in, Dorian embracing him tightly. 

Cassiel pulled back, nuzzling against his jaw. “I could definitely use that bath now, I’m afraid,” he said with a grin, looking to the mage. Dorian pinched his chin, smirking. 

“And I’m afraid you are not leaving my sight for the remainder of the night, amatus,” he teased. Cassiel raised a brow, tutting. 

“I suppose you’ll have to come with me then,” he said with mock disappointment. “And here I was thinking I’d have that massive bathtub all to myself for a change.”

“Tsk tsk. The inquisitor’s life is ever difficult.” Dorian kissed the top of his head, stroking over his ears. Cassiel led him to the bathroom, still smirking. “I suppose if there is one advantage to bedding the inquisitor, it is the free access to expensive rooms and services,” he added when he saw the bathroom. Cassiel laughed, shaking his head. It really was a sprawling room, with a bath big enough for probably ten people, and more soaps and cleaning tools than Cassiel thought one could use in a lifetime. 

Nobility loved their excess. Cassiel had grown used to it by now, but it still shocked him from time to time. 

“You’re going to have to get the water going, by the way,” Cassiel said, glancing to the tevinter. “It’s got three faucets and I’m a little worried to touch any of them.”

Dorian laughed as he strode past the elf, kneeling beside the inground bath. “Worried,” he mused, glancing over the faucets before twisting the knobs. “And what do you think might happen if you turn on the ‘wrong’ one?”

“Listen, you fancy upperclass people have strange tastes. For all I know, one of those things shoots out fire ants or something.” He began undressing, tossing aside his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. He could practically feel a hundred noble sneers at how he dumped expensive clothing in heap on the ground, and it make him chuckle. 

“Fire ants! I don’t think even orlesians are that strange.” Although Dorian seemed to consider it for a moment, grinning. He shook his head, straightening to face the inquisitor. “Anyway, two of them are for water, since it’s a very large tub. The third is just some kind of soap for mixing in the water.”

“What?” Cassiel gestured widely to the surrounding shelves. “There isn’t enough bloody soap outside the bath? I swear, the amount of animal fat in here, the orlesians must slaughter an entire herd just to stock their bathrooms!”

Dorian was laughing, tickled by his indignant expression. Cassiel was grinning too. It was wonderful to finally be alone with his husband again, able to just relax and let down the polite facade he put on in public. The last couple years had seen little action, mainly paperwork and meetings and fancy dinners to visit and placate allies. Visits with Dorian were rare, and oftentimes they were still busy. But it was still a breath of fresh air, relief in the midst of a storm. 

He was brought back out of his thoughts as the mage stepped closer to run his hands down his bare chest, fingers tracing old scars. Cassiel leaned into his touch, purring, fiddling with one of the straps on his new outfit. 

“Don’t you ever wear clothes that I can take off on my own?” he said in mock frustration. Dorian smirked at him, pulling back to undo the shirt himself. “I wonder if you’ve ever noticed that none of my outfits require a team of professionals to put on and take off.”

“I seem to manage just fine,” Dorian said in amusement, pulling his shirt over his head. He folded it nicely to put on a shelf, ignoring Cassiel’s discarded clothing. Over the years, he had grown used to the inquisitor dumping his clothes on the ground. He took off the rest of his clothing while he was there, placing it all neatly next to each other. He turned in time to see Cassiel leave his pants where they landed, making his way to the tub. 

“This is probably filled enough by now,” the elf said, shutting it off. “And no fire ants, how lovely.”

Cassiel had to admit he’d grown fond of hot water baths since he joined the inquisition. Certainly the fuss of getting one started and going was a little annoying, but they felt a hell of a lot nicer than bathing in a frigid river. A lot less of his balls shrinking too. The two of them settled in the water beside each other, Cassiel letting out a long breath as it soothed his sore muscles. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a time, just enjoying the peace and quiet company. Cassiel had a feeling he wouldn’t be getting much time to relax during this summit. Hopefully he would be able to spend time with Dorian, at least. 

As he thought it, the mage moved, reaching to one of the nearby shelves to grab a bar of soap and something rough looking. “All right, sit yourself in front of me,” he said, lathering the bar. Cassiel gave the rough object a wary look. 

“What’s that?”

“You think I don’t know you’ve been neglecting your hygiene?” Dorian grinned, gesturing the elf to move. Cassiel sighed, shuffling over to sit before the tevinter. “Yes, I thought so. I swear, if I left you long enough, you’d get lice again.”

“I clean myself!” Cassiel retorted, trying not to purr when Dorian began to rub over his back. The mage clicked his tongue. 

“You clean like a _fereldan_.” He said it in a dire tone, as though it were a terrible insult. Cassiel chuckled, then grit his teeth when he felt something dig into his back. “Oh don’t be dramatic,” he chided as he scrubbed at the elf. “You’re dirty and covered in dead skin and zits. I won’t have it.”

“‘Covered’!” Cassiel tensed his shoulders, snickering under his breath but remaining indignant. “You’d think I rolled in here out of the mud. Besides, how the hell am I supposed to know what my back looks like? It’s, you know, behind me.”

“You’re really going to try that with me? When I look as amazing and flawless as I do?”

“You and Breele would have gotten along fabulously, scrubbing me down to my bones.” He arched his back as Dorian scrubbed lower, snickering when the mage sighed and tugged him closer. “I’m glad I keep my hair shaved. I don’t think I could handle all this maintenance.” 

“You probably had lovely hair too.” Dorian gently rinsed him off, touching a kiss to the back of his neck. He rubbed the elf’s shoulders, paying particular mind to his old injury. “How has this been feeling?”

Cassiel purred at his soothing touch, relaxing again. “I ended up hiring a professional, uh…” He tried to remember the word, closing his eyes as Dorian massaged his back. “Masseuse? Josephine noticed me walking around oddly and I told her about my back. I didn’t realise you could hire someone just to give massages. It’s rather nice.”

Dorian kissed his shoulder sweetly. “Should I be jealous?” he asked jokingly. Cassiel snickered. 

“Well, she’s a woman, for one,” Cassiel said in amusement. “And she’s very good at her job, no complaints about my back, but since she isn’t a handsome man who fucks me after, no, you have nothing to be jealous about.”

Dorian shared a laugh with him, kissing his neck. He handed the bar of soap to the inquisitor, fetching another for himself. Cassiel rolled his shoulders, still feeling a bit of sting from his rough scrubbing. 

“And how have you been, vhenan?” Cassiel asked as he washed himself. “I hope Minrathous hasn’t been too rough with you.”

“It’s… busy.” Dorian let out a long breath as he scrubbed at himself, much more vigorously than Cassiel was. “There’s progress, but it’s slow. Fortunately I have some friends still, some even in high places! I suppose working for the inquisition has given me some attention.” 

“I’m glad I haven’t been too much of a detriment to you.” Cassiel meant it as a joke, though he knew he probably didn’t help the mage’s reputation too much. “What’s more taboo in tevinter, marrying an elf or a man?”

Dorian considered for a moment as he washed his hair. “Hmm… They may be almost equal in terrible decisions,” he mused. “After all, a man with another man can’t typically give you a child, while an elf potentially could. But then they’d be half elf, and that would also be an awful thing.” He grinned, rinsing his hair out. “Though most of the nasty remarks I hear do revolve around the two of us being men, so maybe that _is_ the worse option.”

Cassiel smirked. Children. The concern of bearing an heir. His eyes flickered, smile fading. Dorian noticed, touching his chin. 

“Amatus? Don’t tell me tevinter nobles’ opinion has gotten to you.”

Cassiel blinked, shaking his head. “Oh no, no no. I just got distracted for a moment. Thinking of the council.” He leaned into Dorian’s arms, letting the mage wrap around him. He was warm, and soft, and still had that unique scent under the expensive orlesian soaps he had used. He kissed him, crooning. Dorian stroked his cheek.

“Perhaps I can supply a different distraction,” he said in a heated whisper. Cassiel grinned, settling himself over the mage’s lap, nuzzling along his jaw. He felt Dorian’s hands stroke up and down his back, then pull him in closer. Their lips met, and Cassiel leaned into him, hands wrapping around his shoulders. 

They lost themselves to those precious moments, letting their hands roam freely, touching each other as though rediscovering something lost. Cassiel could feel the reverence in his lover’s touch, stroking every inch he could reach, nibbling at the scarring on his lips. Cassiel took in a sharp breath, hearing Dorian chuckle deep in his chest. He pulled him into another kiss, his tongue slipping past his lips, Cassiel moaning into him. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself to Dorian’s touch, to forget the outside world and exist only here. 

Dorian pulled back, touching a small kiss to his chin and grinning at him. “What do you say we move this to that expensive orlesian bed we’ve been given?” 

“They may burn it after,” Cassiel said with a smirk. Dorian chuckled, scooping the inquisitor in his arms and standing. Cassiel didn’t bother resisting, letting himself be carried out of the bath. They towelled off hastily, not wasting much time and heading back into the main room still damp. 

Cassiel turned to Dorian to take him in his arms again but Dorian pushed him down on the bed. He laughed, practically purring as the tevinter pulled over him, lips kissing a trail from his belly to his chest. His hands grabbed the elf’s slender hips, lips sealing to his neck, Cassiel gasping as he left a bruise. Dorian raised his eyes to meet his, the two sharing a long lustful look. Cassiel touched his cheek, studying his handsome face. 

“I’ve missed you,” he said softly. Dorian kissed him, gently and sweetly. 

“I’ve missed you so very much, amatus,” he murmured. His lips trailed back down his body, Cassiel shivering as he reached his waist. He touched a small kiss to his cock, turning away to seal his lips to the scarring inside his thigh. Cassiel let out an involuntary groan, the old wound sensitive, sighing as he drew his tongue over it softly. Dorian chuckled, his breath warm, running a hand between his legs. He pressed a thumb to his hole, Cassiel gasping when it pushed in roughly. Dorian glanced to him, smiling when the elf crooned. 

“Did you take any lovers while I was away?” he asked, stroking over his cock. Cassiel let out a shuddering breath, trying not to cum immediately. 

“N-No, I didn’t,” he said, eyes squeezing shut. Dorian chuckled, touching his lips gently to the head of his dick. 

“Even though I said you could? I’m flattered you would wait months for me to return.”

Cassiel laughed shakily, squinting open an eye to look at the mage between his legs. “I’m really a very busy man,” he said breathlessly. “D-Did you?”

Dorian smirked, stroking him harder. Cassiel leaned his head back, heart racing, heat pooling in his belly. “I’m not as interested in other men, frankly,” he said heatedly. “I prefer to save it up for you… And besides, I’ve been a busy man myself.” 

His mouth touched to his cock once more and Cassiel finally came, spilling out over his hand, breathy moans escaping his throat. He flopped back on the bed, trying to catch his breath, purring when he felt Dorian shift to rest his weight over the elf. He opened his eyes when the mage leaned in, kissing him longingly. 

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Cassiel said softly. “This business with the exalted council has me stressed to all ends.” Dorian ran a hand over his cheek, watching him with caring eyes. “At least I can trust you have my best interests at heart.”

“Not your advisors?” Dorian asked. Cassiel’s eyes flicked away. 

“Yes… and no. Though I won’t hold it against them. They have the inquisition’s best interests at heart, or at the very least our overall mission. They are my friends, but I’m still… the inquisitor to them, when it comes to this. Not Cassiel.”

“That is the shitty thing about politics,” Dorian agreed, chuckling warmly. “It forces you to forget people in favour of ideals. Whose ideals, well… That’s for a committee to decide.” 

Cassiel smirked. “I really do hate politics,” he mused. He kissed Dorian’s cheek, nuzzling his neck. “But at least Tevinter is keeping an eye on me,” he said in amusement. 

Dorian simply chuckled, pulling him in for another kiss. Cassiel closed his eyes, losing himself to his husband’s gentle lips, his tongue sliding into his mouth. Cassiel moaned into him, running his fingers down the mage’s back, Dorian pressing a hand to the elf’s chest. The other curled around the back of Cassiel’s head, holding him close as they kissed. 

He didn’t want to pull away. He just wanted to kiss and touch Dorian forever, show him how much he had missed him, how much he loved him. Wanted to feel how much the mage loved him back. He could feel Dorian’s heartbeat through his chest, the familiar rhythm soothing. How often he had fallen asleep to its gentle cadence. His beautiful husband. 

Memories flashed in his head, making him tense for a moment. Dorian pulled back a scant inch, slightly breathless, Cassiel’s eyes flickering open. 

“Everything all right, amatus?” he asked softly. Cassiel nodded, smiling to him assuringly. 

“Just… a passing memory.” He stroked over the mage’s face, a thumb brushing over his soft facial hair. “You’re so handsome, vhenan,” he whispered, looking into the man’s pretty brown eyes. “I swear I could stare at you for hours.”

“Only hours?” Dorian tutted, sighing. “I suppose you _are_ a busy man, after all…” He softly kissed over his jawline, down into the crook of his neck. Cassiel crooned, leaning his head back. “And an incredibly beautiful elf,” he said softly, breath warm on his skin. Teeth touched to his neck, then his tongue drawing over him. “I could stare, but I can think of far more enjoyable things I could do instead.”

Cassiel shivered as he kissed down his neck to his collarbone, long slow kisses. “I hope you won’t be upset if I don’t want sex right now,” he whispered, taking in a shuddering breath as the mage’s mouth graced over his chest, lips and tongue drawing over old scars. 

“Never.” He pressed a kiss to his belly, hands holding the elf’s slender hips. “It just gives me more excuses to run my hands and lips over you.”

His palms slid under his thighs, hitching the elf’s legs up. Cassiel purred when he felt the man’s breath on his skin, touching his lips to his balls, then moving his head lower. He groaned when his tongue ran over his hole, long and sensual licks that made his fingers tighten around the bed sheets. He let his head fall back, gasping and moaning as Dorian’s tongue and lips drew over him, spreading him further with his thumbs. 

Cassiel ran a hand over the mage’s head, fingers wrapping through his hair. “You feel so fucking good,” he whispered heatedly. Dorian didn’t respond, just pressed his tongue in deeper, Cassiel letting out a long moan. His hand slid down to his cock, stroking it slowly, crooning in ecstasy. “Dorian…” he breathed softly, squeezing his cock. 

The mage touched a kiss to the inside of his thigh before pulling himself back over the elf. Cassiel took his lips in his own, moaning into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the tevinter. Dorian leaned into him heavily, hands roaming over his chest. Cassiel pulled back after a few moments, breathless, nuzzling the mage’s jaw. 

“Roll over for me,” he murmured into his throat. Dorian obliged, resettling onto his back, still holding the elf in his arms. Cassiel kissed his cheek, then his neck. Dorian loosed his hold, letting the elf move down his body. Dorian was so handsome, so beautiful, and Cassiel loved every inch of him. He reached his waist, running his tongue over the mage’s cock before taking it in his mouth. 

His husband’s soft moans invigorated him, one hand stroking him as he rolled his head over his cock. Dorian ran a hand over his head, fingers dancing over his pointed ear tips. Cassiel paused a moment to slicken a finger with spit, sliding it inside the mage carefully. Dorian groaned, leaning his head back, breathless as the elf thrust into him gently. He was so beautiful. 

“If this is how you are when I’m gone for months, it may be worth it,” Dorian said breathlessly. Cassiel hummed a response, making him gasp. He pulled back, sucking on the head of his cock before pulling off entirely. Dorian let out a long breath as Cassiel stroked him over, pressing his lips to his balls, still thrusting a finger inside him. The mage had a lot more endurance in bed than he did, but he was reaching his peak. 

It was a strain to pull himself away, drawing himself back over the man, Dorian grasping at him to tug him close to his body. His lips pressed passionate kisses over his jaw, his neck to his shoulder. He sat up, bringing the elf over his lap, Cassiel letting out a long moan when his mouth trailed over his chest again. His skin was burning with sensitivity. 

Hands sought between them, each taking hold of the other to stroke themselves together. Cassiel couldn’t hold back his moans and breaths as Dorian squeezed him, feeling the man’s hot breath on his chest as he pumped the mage hard. 

Cassiel let out a long breathless cry when he came, spilling over Dorian’s hand. The mage leaned into his chest, still stroking and squeezing him, Cassiel burying his face in the mage’s neck. One hand enwrapped in Dorian’s hair, stroking him over, whispering softly in elven. Dorian clutched to his back tightly, teeth nipping his skin, breath heated. 

Hearing his lover’s voice when he finally came made Cassiel’s heart pound ever harder, feeling his warmth cover his fingers. Cassiel nibbled at his ear lobe, Dorian’s lips sealing to his chest. He leaned back, raising his hand and licking a long line of cum from his fingers, Dorian immediately taking his lips. Cassiel thrust his tongue into his mouth, moaning into him, letting the tevinter push him down on his back once more. 

For a long time they lay there together, lips seeking each other, Dorian pinning the elf’s hands over his head in his own. Cassiel’s skin was so sensitive, moaning as the mage rolled their hips together, as he nipped at the scarring on his lips. Too tired to go another round, but desired Dorian too much to want to stop. He had missed him so much, his body, his scent and taste and heat, his loving touch and sweet voice. Now that he had him back, Cassiel wanted nothing more than to keep him here forever. To lose themselves in each other. 

He had no idea how long it took before the two of them finally ran out of steam. Dorian flopped down heavily beside him, Cassiel remaining as he lay, arms still stretched out over his head. He laid back in silent bliss, eyes closed, skin buzzing as though he could still feel the man kissing over his body. 

“You’re going to need another bath, unless you want to go to your meetings smelling like you had sex with a tevinter,” Dorian said, drawing the elf into his arms. Cassiel nestled his face in the mage’s shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply. 

“It would serve them right.” He smiled at Dorian’s gentle laugh, resting his hands on his chest. He drew his tongue over his skin, purring. “You smell so fucking good right now…”

“I smell like you, amatus.” Dorian laughed again, rubbing his back. “Maker, you’re adorable. The only plus to being away for so long is how bloody clingy you are when I get back.”

Cassiel nibbled his neck, nuzzling into him. “I need to make up for every lost moment,” he teased, hands stroking over his chest. He was so handsome. Dorian kissed the top of his head. 

“If you want to go another round, I’m going to need a bit first.”

Cassiel pushed him over on his back, rubbing his cheek over the mage’s body. “That’s all right. I can entertain myself just fine,” he said, voice weary but still heated. He drew back, seating himself over the man’s hips and looking down at him at him fondly. Dorian rested his hands on his waist, grinning at him. 

“We’re not going to be getting much sleep tonight, are we?”

“If you wanted sleep, you had several months to catch up.” Cassiel leaned in, kissing him softly. “I mean, unless you really want me to climb back off you.”

Dorian wrapped his arms around him, fingers pressing into his back. “Of course not. Besides… I would hate to think we would leave an inch of this room undefiled.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Amatus, you’re going to have to get out of bed eventually.”

Cassiel snorted, pulling the blankets over his head. “It’s still two hours before my first meeting. I’m not leaving this bed until I absolutely have to.”

Dorian shook his shoulder, chuckling when Cassiel made an annoyed groan. “You still need to wash up and get dressed. And you should really show up early to the exalted council, if only for my sake. Josephine may murder me if she thinks I delayed you.”

Cassiel grabbed the tevinter, pulling him back into bed. Dorian let out a surprised grunt as he fell over the elf, laughing when Cassiel kissed over his neck. “Or maybe we should go another round,” Cassiel crooned, nuzzling his chin. 

“And mess up my fine clothing?” Dorian’s hands pushed the blanket aside, exposing the elf’s bare chest. His lips drew over his collarbone, eliciting a purr. “Though if you’re not going to get up anyway…”

A knock at the door interrupted them. Cassiel grumbled, glancing to the clock then under the sheets. “Can you answer for me, Dorian?” he asked, wrapping himself in the blanket and flopping back down on the mattress. “I’m still, you know. Naked.”

“I had noticed, in fact.” Dorian tickled his ear tips before getting up. “It’s probably another runner from Josephine, making sure you haven’t run off with me to Tevinter.”

Cassiel snorted, wrapping himself snugly in the blanket and closing his eyes. He was still tired, having spent most of the night fooling around with Dorian. The mage had gotten up some time ago, complaining that the two of them smelled and desperately needed a wash. Cassiel had simply refused to get up, letting the mage find his own way to the bathroom. He was in for an extremely busy week, and wasn’t spending anymore time awake and fretting than he needed to. 

His ears perked when he heard the door close again, lifting his head. “Who was it?” he asked. 

“Someone brought a letter for me, actually,” Dorian said. Cassiel felt the bed dip when the man sat on the edge of the mattress. “Suppose they knew exactly where to find me.” A hand rubbed his leg through the blanket. Cassiel purred, wondering if they’d be able to fit in a quickie before he really had to get up and get ready for the day. He snuggled himself in the blanket as Dorian unfolded the letter, quietly reading. 

He was silent for a long time. Cassiel lifted his head curiously after a few minutes had passed, looking at the man over his shoulder. “Who’s it from?” he asked. 

Dorian didn’t respond for a few seconds more. When he did, his voice was quiet, disbelieving. “My father is dead.”

Cassiel let his head fall back down, snorting. “So what’s the bad news?”

Dorian said nothing, and his silence seemed to hang over him. Cassiel’s eyes opened when an intense heat radiated from his husband, rolling over as Dorian shoved himself to his feet, storming to the door. Cassiel watched in shock as he whipped through, slamming the door behind him hard enough to make the hinges shake. 

“Dorian?” he called out. Guilt wormed into his chest. He threw the blanket off, pulling himself out of bed. “Dorian!” No response. He swore to himself, hurrying to the door before realising he still wasn’t dressed. He opened the door a crack, noticing how hot the handle was, peeking out to see if the mage was still nearby. The hallway was empty. 

“Kaffas…” He shut the door, pressing a hand over his face. It was so sudden and unexpected, Cassiel hadn’t even processed what Dorian had said before he spoke. His father was dead. Cassiel crossed his arms, letting out a long breath. 

Why the hell was the man even bothered? His father was a terrible man. Never accepted his son, tried to force him to someone he wasn’t. Kidnapped him and tried to do a blood ritual to change his sexuality, all to chase him down years later for a confrontation. Why should Dorian care if his father was dead? Why should anyone care?

_“He never even spoke about his father. He never went to see him in Tevinter.”_ Cassiel let out a heated breath. He didn’t think he had ever seen or felt his husband so angry with him. _“What, I’m supposed to pretend I’m sad that bastard died? He was a monster. Blood magic to alter his son…”_

Cassiel glanced to the clock, swearing loudly. He needed to be at his meetings soon. And he still needed to wash the previous night off his body before he met the Exalted Council. For all his complaining and teasing, these meetings were absolutely serious, and if he showed up late and smelling like sex, it wasn’t going to reflect well on him. 

The anchor sparked, flaring with a green light. He grit his teeth, clutching his hand tightly. Shit. And now this again… 

There would be time to deal with it later. He needed to get ready. He looked to the door once more, making a face. Guilt still settled in his chest, making him restless. Didn’t want to leave Dorian alone with his thoughts. But the responsibilities of the inquisitor were taking him away. 

*****

“Waste of my bloody time…”

“Don’t be discouraged, inquisitor.”

“Discouraged? I’m fucking pissed off!”

Cassiel steamed as he and Josephine made their way out of the Winter Palace. His hands were clenched into tight fists, struggling to keep an ugly angered expression off his face. Josephine smiled pleasantly to the nobility as they passed, Cassiel barely bothering to give any of them a nod. 

“It’s only the start of our talks, inquisitor. Let them get the nastiness out of the way, and we can begin moving things back in our favour.”

Cassiel laughed bitterly. “We shouldn’t have to, Josephine. I didn’t realise how short their memories are. We _saved their godsdamned lives_. We started the inquisition from nothing, worked our way up to stabilise the entire bloody nation, and now that the danger is over they’re squirming in fright. It’s pathetic.”

Josephine laid a gentle hand on his arm. He let out a long breath, letting the woman guide him to a bench outside the palace. He sat down heavily, crossing his legs, the antivan seating herself neatly beside him. 

“I don’t want to lose everything we fought so hard to gain,” Cassiel said softly, eyes drifting away. He watched a bird flutter through the air absently. “Not while the world still needs us. If Orlais and Fereldan were safe and stable, I’d happily step down and let the inquisition disperse. But it isn’t, and until it is, I won’t let anyone take it away from me.”

Josephine chuckled, patting him on the arm. “Just keep your focus, inquisitor. Try to keep your head during the meetings. You’re polite and courteous and charismatic. If they see they do not need to fear you, it will help our image.”

Cassiel leaned his head back, letting his eyes slide shut. He didn’t know how Josephine could keep such a bright outlook. From his perspective, the meeting had been a complete disaster. Fereldan throwing accusations, Orlais begging to keep them collared, with the Divine struggling to keep things stable between the two. 

He wanted to scream. He wanted to bang their stubborn heads into a wall. Smiling and nodding and repeating “Of course we understand your fears, ambassador” again and again made him want to explode. If they had been so damn united and sure of themselves four years ago, the inquisition wouldn’t even have been needed. 

“Am I required for anything else today?” Cassiel asked after several minutes of silence. 

“No, though there is another banquet for the nobility tonight.” Josephine grinned. “We’re invited of course, but I imagine there will be some glad you do not show up again with your tevinter paramour.” Cassiel let out a soft breath. Her smile faded. “Is there something the matter, inquisitor? I must admit, I had expected you to show up today looking more… cheerful.” She cleared her throat. 

“I pissed off Dorian,” Cassiel said simply. He ran a hand over his face. He was wearing gloves to cover up his mark in case it began sparking again. “I’m not even sure what I did.”

“What happened?” Josephine leaned into him somewhat, her tone softening. Cassiel hunched over, elbows on his knees, wringing his hands together. 

“He… got some news. His father is dead.” Josephine’s small gasp made him feel worse. His expression pinched. “I… I said something shitty. Callous. Dorian stormed off without a word, and I had to go to the meeting so I couldn’t…” He let out a sigh. “I just don’t get it!” he said in exasperation. “His father was horrible, he did awful things. I thought Dorian hated him.”

“Inquisitor…” Josephine laid a hand over his. Cassiel bit his lip. “I don’t think it’s that simple for him. I know something of the… scandal, for lack of a better word, in the Pavus family. I also know there was a long time where the late Magister Pavus was publicly very proud of his son.”

“Then he started liking men,” Cassiel said bitterly. Josephine sighed, nodding. 

“My point is… I think his feelings toward his father are complicated. It wouldn’t hurt him to lose his father’s approval if he didn’t love him.”

Cassiel’s jaw clenched. _“I care about my homeland. If I truly believed it was beyond redemption, I wouldn’t miss it so much.”_ Dorian’s words. Cassiel’s eyes darted to the ground. Did he feel the same way about his father, then?...

“I’m an idiot,” Cassiel said softly. Josephine smiled to him assuringly. 

“I’m sure he will forgive you, inquisitor. Just go speak to him.”

Cassiel nodded, pushing himself to his feet. “Thank you, Josie,” he said, hurrying off.

*****

Dorian was apparently doing a very good job of hiding from him. Cassiel was growing more and more frustrated as his search turned up empty, especially with the surrounding noble families waving to him and inviting him for drinks and talks and other annoying things he could not be bothered with. As he passed his second hour with no sign of the mage, Cassiel began to believe he may have been avoiding him on purpose. 

Cassiel finally gave up, stopping outside a small cafe he had seen Cole frequenting with his new girlfriend. He glanced inside, seeing none of his friends there at the moment. He sighed, leaning back against the wall, eyes sliding shut as he thought to himself. 

This was… difficult. He and Dorian had been angry before, fought before, but this was different. Knowing Dorian was angry with him but also unwilling to face him was far worse. _“Glad to know Halward Pavus is still causing me problems from beyond the grave. Damn magisters.”_

“Well well, there’s the big bad inquisitor.”

Cassiel opened his eyes, seeing Varric and Iron Bull approaching him from the street. He pushed off from the wall, ears perked. 

“Don’t suppose either of you have seen Dorian?” he asked, though he had a sinking feeling from what Varric had said. Iron Bull snorted, grinning. 

“Yeah, we saw your ‘vint. Cussing up a storm about ‘thoughtless clueless elves with blathering mouths’. Don’t suppose you know any?”

Cassiel let out a breath, though couldn’t help smirking a bit. At least that sounded like a regular angry Dorian. “Yes, that would be me,” he said with a sigh. Varric patted him on the arm, chuckling. 

“And here I thought you were a smart politician.”

Cassiel grimaced. “Hardly. Not with my husband, not with the council.” He ran a hand over his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “Did… Did he tell you where he went?” he asked awkwardly. “I’ve been looking for him for a couple hours now…”

“Pretty sure he went back to your room,” Iron Bull said, smirking when Cassiel stared at him incredulously. “Did you not think to check there?”

“No, I didn’t…” Cassiel let out a long aggravated breath. “I thought he was avoiding me!”

“Think he cooled off during your meeting, boss,” Bull said with a shrug. “He’s probably been spending the last several hours running up your room service bill to get you back for whatever you did.”

Cassiel hadn’t thought of that. He narrowed his eyes. “Gods damn it, he has access to the most expensive wines in Orlais right now.”

“You better get going before he bankrupts the inquisition,” Varric said, laughing. He slapped him on the back. “Go! For the good of Thedas.”

Cassiel didn’t need much prompting. He trotted off, trying and failing not to appear too hurried. He was eager to see his husband. Eager to make up with him. Also, eager to keep him from spending every copper the elf had on expensive Orlesian alcohol. 

*****

Cassiel paused when he reached his door, hand outstretched. He glanced to the wood, eyes tracing the ornate decor upon it absently. Nerves had begun to strike him as he came back. Nerves about confronting Dorian. How angry he might be. 

It wasn’t as though he expected the two of them would break up. But it had been so long since they had seen each other, and to have spoiled what little time they might have together by running his mouth… Cassiel sighed, finally pushing open the door. 

Well, the mage had definitely been here, though he was nowhere in sight at the moment. There were several empty trays lining the table that had held food at one point, Cassiel certain they had been some sort of expensive delicacy. And, of course, a number of bottles of wine, one of them emptied and another opened. Cassiel stood in front of the table, arms crossed, a small smile on his face. It was petty, but decidedly a very Dorian thing to do. 

The door to the bathroom opened, the mage stepping out fully dressed and towelling his hair dry. He paused when he saw Cassiel, hands dropping. “Oh. I see you finally came back.” He hung the towel over the door, walking to the table. His tone was cold, pouring himself a glass of wine. “Don’t worry. I can pay for what I bought. My new position should give me plenty of spare coin to buy overpriced Orlesian garbage.”

“Dorian, I - ”

“I’m a magister now.” He sipped at the cup, not looking at the elf. “My father left me everything.”

“Dorian - ”

“So I’ll have to go back when this is all over, to assume my new seat in - ”

“Dorian!” Cassiel snapped, slamming a palm down on the table. The mage finally looked at him, eyes burning. Cassiel swallowed, softening his voice. “You can be angry with me, all right? But can I at least talk?” Dorian watched him for a moment before nodding slowly. Cassiel let out a breath. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I know I was thoughtless. I know I hurt you. I just…” He swung his hands helplessly. “I thought you hated him,” he said after a moment. “After everything he did.”

Dorian snorted, turning away, glass still in his hand. “If it were so simple,” Dorian said quietly. “Of course I hated him… Hated how he tried to change me. Hated the look of disappointment on his face. Hated knowing there was nothing I could ever do to redeem myself in his eyes.” His fingers tightened on the wine glass, shaking. He let out a slow breath. “He was so proud, once,” he said, eyes turning to the ceiling. “His son was powerful, and intelligent, passing his courses with ease. I was everything he ever wanted.” He slammed the glass down on the table, wine spilling over his hand. “Then I wasn’t. Not anymore.”

“Vhenan…” Cassiel stepped closer, touching his hands to his back. When the mage didn’t draw away, he leaned his head against him, between his shoulder blades. 

“This ambassadorship was his doing…” Dorian’s voice shook. “And he left me his entire inheritance. His estate, his seat in the magisterium… I expected to gain nothing. And now he’s dead, and I…”

Cassiel’s hands tightened on his shirt. He softly kissed the back of his neck, heart aching with the quiet emotion in his husband’s voice. “I’m sorry, my love,” he said gently. Dorian turned to him, letting the elf take him in his arms. Cassiel pressed another kiss to the side of his head when he buried his face in the elf’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

They stood together in silence for a long time, Dorian quivering and crying quietly into him, Cassiel simply holding him and pressing soft kisses to his head. The mage didn’t cry often; males being openly emotional wasn’t that common outside of the dalish. Even in private, Dorian tried to contain himself, regardless of the elf’s assurances. 

He finally pulled back, taking a deep shuddering breath, hands rested on Cassiel’s shoulders. The elf looked up to him softly, gently stroking his cheek. “I’m… sorry I stormed off,” Dorian said, eyes downcast. “I wasn’t… I couldn’t talk after…”

“I said something shitty, vhenan,” Cassiel said gently. “You’re allowed to be angry with me for it.”

Dorian looked away. “I can’t entirely blame you for thinking I would celebrate his… death,” he said. “It’s not as though I ever spoke of him fondly, or visited him.” He let out a long breath, pulling away to seat himself at the table. Cassiel took a chair next to him, watching the mage and waiting. “He was assassinated, I believe,” Dorian continued after a moment. “Not terribly uncommon in the magisterium.”

“Is there…” Cassiel wasn’t sure what to say to that. He scratched at his ear. “Then you’re… You’re really a magister, then?”

Dorian nodded. A small smile touched his lips. “It seems Maevaris and I will be especially busy indeed,” he said softly. He chuckled. “And calling me your magister husband will no longer be a simple mockery of southern ignorance.”

Cassiel rested a hand over his. Dorian looked up to him. “So… you’ll be going back when this council is done, you said?”

Dorian’s eyes darted away. “I… I wish I hadn’t thrown that out there like that,” he said quietly. Cassiel looked away away as well. “I’ll have a lot of work to do, amatus. To assume my seat, get my affairs in order, organise my father’s inheritance - ”

Cassiel leaned in, interrupting him with a kiss. “Hey,” he whispered, smiling a little. “It’s all right. We always knew this would be a long distance arrangement.”

Dorian let out a sigh. “Well… I was going to give you this in a more romantic way, but…” The mage pushed himself to his feet, heading over to where he left his bags. Cassiel followed him curiously as he rifled through one in particular, pulling out two necklaces. Cassiel grinned. 

“You got me jewelry, did you?” he said teasingly. Dorian chuckled, pressing one into his palm. It was pretty, though simple, a silver chain that held a small box. Cassiel popped it open, brow furrowing at the small gem within. 

“It’s not simple jewelry.” He held up the second, opening the box to reveal a matching gem. “They’re sending crystals. We can send each other messages through them, so if you’re ever aching for the sound of my melodious voice…”

“Dorian…” Cassiel closed his fingers around the necklace, eyes burning. “So… no more letters, then? We can talk through these?” Dorian leaned in to kiss his forehead. Cassiel grinned, letting tears fall from his eyes. “How the hell did you even get them?”

“Influence with the inquisition has done me a few favours, amatus.” Dorian stroked over his ears. “So you like them, do you?”

“I love you, vhenan.” Cassiel raised his head to kiss the tevinter, smirking into him. 

Pain erupted in his left hand. Cassiel buckled, choking back a cry, doubling over as he clutched at his hand. He dimly heard Dorian shouting his name, grabbing at his shoulders in shock. 

It lasted only a few seconds before fading. Cassiel let out a shaking breath, flexing his fingers carefully, straightening back up to see Dorian’s startled expression. With his gloves on, the mage had not seen the source of his pain: the anchor. 

“What the hell just happened to you?” Dorian said frantically. One hand ran over his face, wiping the sweat beaded on his brow. “You’re pale as a sheet…”

“Just a… a back cramp,” he lied. Dorian’s expression wrinkled in annoyance, easily sussing out his deception. 

“A back cramp. Really. You’re going to try that with the man who has been personally dealing with your _shoulder blade_ injury for the last several years?” Cassiel looked away, but Dorian dragged his face back to his. “Cassiel. You’re not getting out of this one. What happened?”

Cassiel let out a long slow breath. He pulled off his gloves, revealing the mark still glowing brightly. “It’s… It’s been flaring up lately,” he said softly. Dorian looked at it, brow furrowing. “Only the last few days.” He hoped Dorian wouldn’t catch that lie. He moved on quickly. “It’s changed before,” he said, looking to the mage earnestly. “It’s been a few years. Maybe it’s altering again.”

Dorian’s eyes turned back to him. So soft, and concerned. Cassiel smiled to him, gently running his hands over his cheeks. “It’s strange magic,” he said reassuringly. “Sometimes it’ll act unexpectedly. We have to be prepared for that.”

Dorian took his hand in his own, stroking over his palm. The anchor’s light had died down once more. “How badly does it hurt?” he asked, touching his lips to his fingers. 

“Not a lot. It’s more surprising than anything else.” He watched Dorian, the mage too focused to catch his second lie. “Try not to worry, my love.”

“I wish you could give me less to worry about,” he murmured, enfolding both hands over the elf’s. He kissed his forehead gently. “Tell me if it changes again, all right? Or hurts you. It really needs further study…”

“When the council is over, we can look into it.” Cassiel leaned into his chest, purring when the mage took him in his arms. “Let’s just… try to enjoy the rest of our evening, all right?”

Dorian stroked down his back, nodding. “That sounds like a good idea.” He paused, then added in a mischievous whisper, “Do you mind paying the room service bill? I don’t actually have any of my inheritance yet.”

Cassiel burst out laughing, leaning back to kiss his chin. “If I’m paying, I’m getting as much of the wine as I want,” he said, pinching the mage’s cheek. Dorian let out a long exaggerated sigh. 

“Oh _if you insist_. But in that case, we’re ordering more.”


End file.
